Copper conductors have historically been selected to transmit signals and power over relatively short distances. Until the introduction of fiber optic cables, this was the main source for many of the existing communication networks and data transmission systems. Fiber optics was to be the solution for power loss and bandwidth within the industry, although the anticipated costs were thought to be lower than the copper conductors; in fact the costs became slightly greater.
Additionally, copper conductors are susceptible to line losses due to non-linear loads such as computer systems, or transmission equipment. Line losses are primarily associated with the conductor width, thickness, and length of cable, with each influencing the overall resistance of the network. The resistance and current determine the power dissipation. However the relationship between heat dissipation and temperature rise influence the resistance of the conductor. Therefore, the current carrying capacity of a bare wire or cable is limited by the maximum permissible temperature rise of the conductor under normal operating conditions and is restricted only by the insulation materials encasing the conductor. Many type alternate insulations were introduced to accommodate the heat dissipation of the conductors when under full load conditions, along with indoor environmental controls to compensate for the heat transfer.
Another inherit problem associated with copper conductors is corrosion. In the face of these corrosion problems, apparatus and methods have been developed to detect corrosion such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,050 to Born et al., herein incorporated in its entirety by reference. However, systems such as those disclosed in the Born et al. are still problematic for the reasons set forth above.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide improved cables that are capable of efficiently and effectively monitoring the information transmitted over the cable as well as the cable integrity itself.
The present invention responds to this need by providing a transmission cable controller system that has the ability to transmit multiple signals through a single conductor, verify transmission acceptance through a secondary conductor, and monitor all aspects of the cable for abnormalities.